


Bite Me

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Vecchio didn't realize about Inuvik summers was that the bugs would eat him alive.  Fortunately, Kowalski and Fraser are there to help him adjust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Can't post to the comm until I can get onto a real computer (header requirements and phone posting are not compatible!), but this is for challenge 14 and the prompt "glue". (The really awesome thing was that I nailed the word count without any ability to count words!)

Vecchio grunted and rolled onto his side. Even with the king-sized bed, the tossing and turning was getting out of hand. Kowalski snugged up behind him and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey. You're gonna wake up Fraser--"

Vecchio stopped squirming, but he tugged at Kowalski's grip. "Let that go, or I will fucking kill you."

"Quit scratching or I'll glue your hand to your ass. Both hands."

Vecchio actually whimpered. "This is _torture_. This is--I don't know how you stand it, the mosquitos are like linebackers here--"

"Inuvik in the summer. What are you going to do?"

"Blow my brains out?"

"Well, okay. Roll back over, then."

Vecchio glanced back over his shoulder. There was enough light leaking in past the curtains to see him smirking--July in Inuvik, it never really got to be dark. If it weren't for that summer light, he wouldn't get to watch Kowalski slide down the bed, pressing Vecchio flat on his back and crawling between his legs. If it weren't for Inuvik's endless summer days, he wouldn't see Kowalski's mouth sliding down his cock, distracting Vecchio from all thoughts of mosquitos.

If he were back in Chicago instead of here, he wouldn't get to see Fraser rolling over and blinking sleep out of his eyes, then sliding a hand under the sheets--and the soft, easy motion of his arm, his shoulder, as he licked his lips and watched Vecchio panting for Kowalski.

"I take it back," Vecchio gasped, reaching down and burying his hands in Kowalski's hair. "I take it back. I love it here."

"We knew that, Ray," Fraser said, just this side of breathless.

And when Kowalski came up for air, he added, "What's not to love?", and then made damn sure Vecchio agreed with him.


End file.
